Under The Gun
by Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka
Summary: Kill me now" "Ron” repeated the voice more sternly. Ron slowly sat up, and stood in front of the bed. “Shut the door then kill me, is that good for you! It’s good for me!” shouted Ron. Inspired by "Under The Gun" by The Killers.RatedTforSuicidalThoughts


**This is story for thtonegirll's THE KILLERS challenge on HPFC. Song: Under The Gun, The Killers. Pairing: Hermoine/Ron**

* * *

The dim light entered his room causing Ron to wake up. He wondered (and why he had a terrible head ache) why he was waking up because of it. He used to be very sensitive to sunlight but now that Hermoine lay in the same bed as him he felt like he was invincible. He soon realized that there was no Hermoine clutching him, or even in the room. There was no note, no nothing.

Ron's first response was to get out his wand and attack who had stolen his Hermoine, but he then remembered that the war was long over, but he had some sort of funny feeling when he thought of Death Eaters. His next reaction was that he was late for work. He checked the muggle clock that Hermoine had bought; he didn't like the beeping noise at all. It said it was 7:04 AM Saturday. Why didn't Hermoine even leave a note?

It all hit him like a tidal wave. He still didn't realize it, couldn't even begin to comprehend the complexity of it. Just didn't…He understood his headache now at least, he had a fuzzy memory of whiskey touching lips, the same lips that Hermoine had touched with her own.

He thought for a moment that maybe it was their anniversary. Maybe Hermoine had something planned, he immediately felt terrible for forgetting it, and knew Hermoine would kill him, if the stress of their children didn't. Even with his hangover, Ron knew the difference between the fantasy lie that he would die to live and his awful truth.

Hermoine betrayed him

Him and every single family member, friend,and soon-to-be-family . She betrayed the dead. In a way, she even betrayed the Death Eaters, for not letting them know sooner. Oh, Voldemort would have loved that.

He felt so much pain…no the headache didn't matter. No, no, no, if anything it helped numb his mind. Nothing…that is what he was. Nothing…rotten to the core…why didn't he see it? How could he not see it? Only an idiot wouldn't see it. He wasn't good enough to be an idiot; at least they had a brain. Would that make him an idiot, or just a brainless person who saw it, but chose to ignore.

He laid up on their bed. The sun was behind him and there was light all the way to his waist, but do to the position of the blinds the rest of the room lay in darkness. His face was warm for the moment, he liked that feeling, it reminded him of her soft cheek that would brush against his own. The way she kissed him warmed him up very quickly he should not believe that it will be gone forever.

He could not.

But he had to.

Ron hated the way his hot tears fell down his cheek quietly. He wanted to make noise, he wanted to do things, he wanted to get killed. That was the least of his problems of hatred with it. It was just like when Hermoine…he didn't want to think about it. It reminded him of her, somehow it did. Somehow everything seemed to.

He remembered…too well.

_The room was full of a soft music that everyone enjoyed. It was very slow, and several of the couples in the room had taken advantage of it. Hermoine and Ron had been one of them. _

_Her rich brown hair fell down her shoulders. Ron liked the smell of the shampoo, but he liked Hermoine's own scent more. Brown eyes were common…but not Hermoine's. They glowed with such compassion, not love or hate, but fierceness. It looked as if she could have taken on an army of Death Eaters, at the moment._

"_Hermoine" he whispered leaning in to give her a kiss, not a long one, but just long enough to get the message through._

"_Ron…"_

"_Shhh…I know"_

"_No…no…you don't" she murmured so only her beloved could hear._

_He gave her another kiss, blinded by love at her troubles. "Don't worry Mione"_

How could he have been so sightless? If he had just paused for a moment to think, he could have stopped her, unwillingly as she would be. There would be no pain, at least pain this bad. Pain knowing it was your entire fault.

Pain knowing that Hermoine was dead.

Everyone one looked at him when they heard the news. No one on their side (with the exception of himself) hated him. They just all wanted help from him, the one Hermoine knew the best, the person who didn't deserve it, but she spend all her time on. It had to be that they did it subconsciously, since it was all Ron's fault, they wanted to put stress upon him. Everyone was against him.

Yes they all wanted to shame him! He needed to be shamed! He let her go, he didn't think! He didn't know! No, no, no He did know! _He just didn't want to._

One would imagine that the sunlight would grow, not completely go in their, now his, room. It had left, the clouds covered it. The room was dark and moody, there was no light, nor would ever see any. He would never feel her warmth…

There was a knock on the door. Ron did not respond. The person, or persons knocked again, this time louder. Ron didn't even look like he heard, because he did not need to. Everything that was not essential was not done, that was not how it always was. Hermoine used to do unnecessary things with him. Hermoine could not any longer.

His thoughts were not disrupted by the door open, he continued to broad about not doing anything. "Ron" said a voice.

"Shut the door"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Shut the door" repeated Ron, not raising his voice.

"The door is going to stay open and you are going to say something"

"Shut the door"

"Ron"

"Then kill me now"

"Ron" repeated the voice more sternly.

Ron slowly sat up, and stood in front of the bed. "Shut the door then kill me, is that good for you?! It's good for me!" shouted Ron

"No, we do not need anymore death" Ron did not respond to this. We didn't need it…but he did. Did he? As if reading Ron's mind, he told Ron "You don't need it either"

"Do I? Do I really Harry?"

"You don't need it! We need you! She's gone Ron! You have your kids to take care of!"

"You don't think I'm doing that? I have to work. I'm asked questions all the time. No one gives me a break! Like you for example!" Ron stomped over to Harry, who didn't look impressed "How…how…how the bloody hell am I to live without her Harry?" he sobbed.

Harry began to speak words of comfort, however he was cut off "She was being so suspicious, I should have expected something like this, I should have seen...I mean I should have seen that she was suicidal and…and…that"

"Ron, no one could have seen that she'd become a-"

"…Death Eater"

* * *

**idk if it was good. Is it angsty, or stupid? If it's stupid, blame my headache. Okay, okay, fine, blame me, but my headache did play a role.** **Did 'ya like it? I love getting critique, so please any is great. If you don't understand something, it's probably intentional, but you can ask me anyway. (-:**


End file.
